Clown
by Erune
Summary: I don't mind being anybody's clown. Eh? Am I sure?


**disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

**

* * *

Clown

* * *

**

"Tahu apa yang paling besar di dunia?"

"Ng... Tahu bunting?"

"No no no. Walaupun tahu bunting itu bunting, tapi tahu bunting bukan tahu yang paling besar di dunia."

"Jadi, tahu apa?"

"Tahu isi Sumedang."

"Kenapa?"

"Kan tahunya muat diisi sama kota Sumedang."

"Ha? Hmph! Nggak jelas banget sih, Naruto!" Kiba tertawa terbahak-bahak karena lelucon yang dilontarkan oleh temannya, Naruto. Sebenarnya dia tidak merasa bahwa lelucon Naruto itu lucu, lelucon Naruto itu sangat garing. Sangat sangat garing. Tapi, raut wajah Naruto yang aneh saat berbicara itulah yang lucu.

"Kiba. Kenapa sih ketawanya lepas banget gitu?" Gadis cantik berambut merah muda tiba-tiba muncul dan menghampiri kedua orang yang sedang bercanda itu.

"Ahaha. Hahah. Si... Ahh. Naruto... Hahah. Daritadi bercanda teruushh. Ahahahhah!" Kiba masih tetap tidak bisa menahan tawanya. Dia bahkan terus-terusan tertawa seperti orang gila dan memegangi perutnya yang sakit karena terlalu banyak tertawa.

Sedangkan sang clown, Naruto, hanya diam dengan tatapan mata yang kosong. Kepalanya mengarah ke anak yang tertawa gila itu dan sang clown membuat bentuk segitiga pada bibirnya. Perlahan, keluar saliva yang diproduksi oleh kelenjar liurnya. Membuat para penontonnya tertawa kembali.

"Gyahahahahahah! Sethop Naruto! Janganh! Akuh thidak kuat lagih!" ucap Kiba dengan susah payah. Susah payah menahan tawa.

"Gobhlok! Dashar Narhuto bhego!" pekik si gadis berambut merah muda. Kini, dia ikut tertawa karena ulah Naruto.

Naruto sama sekali tidak ada upaya untuk mengubah raut wajahnya kembali normal. Salivanya sudah turun hingga mencapai dagunya, dan 'BUAKK!' Sebuah pukulan keras yang berasal dari sekepal tangan putih yang lembut menyentuh dagu Naruto. Menyebabkan saliva Naruto yang ada di dagunya berpindah ke kepalan tangan itu.

"Aduh, Sakura! Sakit!" rintih Naruto. Dia memegangi dagunya yang ditinju oleh Sakura dengan kedua tangannya.

"Habis, mukamu nyebelin tau!" bentak Sakura sambil mengelap jemarinya yang terkena salivanya Naruto itu ke jaket oranye yang dipakai Naruto. "Iiih. Jijik. Jijik!"

Naruto hanya tersenyum. Tersenyum lima jari seperi biasanya. Terlihat sangat bahagia dan puas karena pertunjukannya berhasil.

_I don't mind being anybody's clown..._

"Hei! Ada apa ini ribut-ribut?!" Iruka-sensei masuk ke kelas mereka dan langsung duduk di kursinya. Semua murid dengan segera berhambur ke bangkunya masing-masing dan duduk dengan manis dan tenang.

Raut wajah sang sensei tertekuk ke atas. Menandakan bahwa dia senang karena murid-muridnya berakhlak baik dan mudah diatur.

"Nah. Sebelum kita memulai pelajaran, ayo keluarkan buku PR kalian," perintah Iruka-sensei. Sontak para murid mengeluarkan buku PR mereka dari tasnya masing-masing dan menaruhnya di meja guru. Tapi, sampai saat ini, buku yang dikumpulkan di depan tidak pernah lengkap.

Iruka-sensei mulai menghitung buku-buku yang ada di atas mejanya.

"Kurang satu. Kali ini siapa yang tidak mengerjakan? Chouji, Kiba, Naruto atau Shikamaru?" tanya Iruka-sensei. Dia menyebut nama-nama langganannya secara urut absen agar tidak terkesan mendiskriminasi murid-muridnya yang berakhlak agak kurang baik dalam mengerjakan PR. "Jadi, siapa?"

"Akuuu..." Naruto menjawab dengan malas-malasan. Dia berdiri dari bangkunya dan bergegas ke depan untuk melaksanakan hukumannya. Berdiri di depan kelas sampai pelajaran selesai. Lumayan asyik, daripada harus mendengarkan celotehan gurunya.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengerjakannya, Naruto?" tanya Iruka-sensei saat Naruto sampai di depan kelas. "Kau tahu kan, peraturannya?"

"Kan peraturan dibuat untuk dilanggar, Sensei," jawab Naruto tanpa rasa bersalah terpampang di wajahnya. Murid yang lainnya hanya terkikik-kikik seperti mangki. "Nah, aku berdiri dulu ya, Sensei."

"Tidak. Tidak usah. Duduk saja di bangkumu," cegah Iruka-sensei. Sekarang dia sudah sadar bahwa menghukum murid untuk berdiri di depan kelas itu tidak ada gunanya. Hukuman itu menyebabkan para muridnya yang dihukum menjadi ketinggalan pelajaran dan murid lainnya menjadi tidak konsentrasi dalam belajar karena pandangan mereka terpaku pada sosok lain di depan kelas selain gurunya.

Naruto pun kembali duduk di bangkunya, sedangkan Iruka-sensei memulai pelajaran. Pelajaran yang membosankan, tentunya.

-

"TI=log I/Io dB jadi 80= log I/Io lalu I/Io=10 dipangkat 8," Iruka-sensei menulis sembari menjelaskan cara pengerjaan soal taraf intensitas bunyi di papan tulis.

"Iii nol. Iii nol. Naruto, Iii nol apaan, sih?" tanya Kiba tidak mengerti.

"iii nol... Iii nol itu ya..." Naruto sepertinya tahu jawaban dari pertanyaan Kiba. "Iiinol Daratista," jawab Naruto dengan yakin.

'PLAAK!' Sebuah buku mendarat di kepala bagian belakang Naruto.

"Eh, Naruto-baka! Kalo nggak tau mending diem aja, deh!" perintah Sakura yang duduk di belakang Naruto dan Kiba. Sepertinya dia merasa terganggu.

***

**[Naruto's POV]**

'TEEET!' Yey! Surga dunia memanggilku! Aku harus cepat-cepat ke kantin.

"Hei, Kiba. Ke kantin bareng, yuk!" ajakku pada Kiba. Teman sebangkuku.

"Maaf, Naruto. Aku dibawain kakakku bento, nih. Jadi aku nggak jajan di kantin," kata Kiba.

Bento... Andai aku punya orangtua ataupun saudara, pasti aku bisa makan bento juga. Jujur saja, seumur hidupku ini, aku tidak pernah memakan bento yang dibuat dari tangan hangat seorang ibu.

"Shikamaru, ke kantin yuk!" Aku mengajak Shikamaru.

"Males ah, Naruto. Aku mau tidur siang aja," tolaknya.

"Nggak lapar?" tanyaku.

"Aku lagi males ngunyah." Uh. Temanku yang satu ini memang pemalas kelas paus. "Ajak Chouji aja. Dia pasti mau."

Ya. Chouji pasti mau! Secara dia... err... chubby. Chubby Chouji.

"Chub— Chouji! Ke kantin, yuk!"

"Hayuuk!" Sudah pasti.

-

Chouji memang rajanya makan. Bodinya gemuk, tapi dia marah kalau aku dan teman-temanku ngatain dia gendut. Walaupun wajah Chouji buruk rupa, tapi hatinya cantik seperti kupu-kupu. Aku senang berteman dengannya.

"Ngh... Nyem. Ada yang aneh di mukaku ya, Naruto?" tanya Chouji saat dia sadar kalau aku memandangi wajahnya.

"Muka kamu lucu, ya. Imut," kataku. Aku bicara jujur, kok. Ekspresi Chouji saat makan sangat lucu. Dia memasukkan seluruh makanan yang ada dalam piring dalam sekali suap. Itu membuat pipinya menggembung dan lucu.

"Hweeeekh!" Chouji muntah.

-

Chouji mengusirku dari kantin. Apa salahku? Sekarang aku menuju ke kamar kecil. Aku mau mengeluarkan cairan berlebih dari tubuhku.

'Cuuur,' aku keluarkan cairan tubuhku dengan posisi berdiri. Entah siapa orang pertama di dunia yang menerapkan sistem ini.

"Ih. Sumpah deh si Naruto itu." Hm? Aku mendengar suara dari kamar kecil buat anak perempuan. Ada yang lagi ngomongin aku? Kayaknya aku kenal suaranya. Aku pause dulu cairanku dan aku tempelkan telingaku di dinding.

"Memangnya kenapa si Naruto itu, Sakura?" Suara Ino. Berarti di sana ada Sakura dan Ino.

"Naruto nyebelin banget. Sepanjang pelajaran tadi, dia terus-terusan ngelawak. Padahal nggak lucu. Mana suaranya kenceng banget. Udah gitu dia gerak-gerak terus. Aku kan jadi nggak konsentrasi belajar. Dasar! Udah tolol kerjaannya bercanda terus, lagi!"

Suara Sakura terdengar sangat murka. Sebenarnya, aku suka sama dia. Tapi, pastilah dia benci denganku yang tolol dan menyebalkan ini. 'Tolol'. Entah kenapa kata itu membuat dadaku sakit. Andaikan aku tidak tolol— Hmph. 'Andaikan'.

"Na-Naruto ti-tidak begitu kok, Sakura!" Hm? Ada anak perempuan yang membelaku? Aku tidak familiar dengan suaranya. Ah, sudahlah. Aku tahu aku menyebalkan. Tak usah pura-pura membelaku.

Aku melanjutkan ritualku. Suara anak-anak perempuan itu masih terdengar di telingaku. Kuhidupkan keran air dan kuputar sampai maksimal. Aku tidak mau mendengar percakapan mereka. Sakit. Aku memang hanya bisa melawak. Yah, walaupun garing. Tapi, dengan itu aku berusaha. Aku berusaha agar diriku eksis, punya banyak teman dan disukai teman-temanku. Tak pernah kusangka kalau ternyata sikapku itu membuatku dibenci oleh teman-temanku.

-

Kenapa aku harus bertemu dengannya di saat seperti ini. Dia satu-satunya murid di kelas yang aku tidak suka. Dia tidak pernah tertawa saat aku menceritakan leluconku padanya. Boro-boro tertawa, melihat wajahku dengan ekspresi yang manis— ralat, maksudku ramah, saja tidak pernah. Dan lagi, semua anak perempuan di kelasku, atau bahkan sekolah ini, menyukainya. Tentu saja termasuk Sakura. Sakura... Ah. Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi padanya, mungkin.

Aku memasukkan kedua tanganku ke dalam saku celanaku dan dengan cuek melewatinya.

"Hei, Naruto," panggilnya.

"Apa?" jawabku singkat.

"Kenapa sikapmu begitu?"

"Kau ngomong apa sih, Ayam?"

"Kenapa kau tidak marah kepada mereka?"

"Eh! Gila, ya?"

"Kenapa—"

"Kenapa kenapi. Ngomong apa sih. Ah, nggak jelas banget, deh," kataku sambil melewati ayam itu. Uchiha Sasuke, laki-laki yang paling kubenci. Dia hanya diam saat aku berjalan melewatinya. Diam. Ah. Sok keren! Tapi, walaupun aku pura-pura tidak mengerti tentang apa yang ditanyakan Sasuke itu, sebenarnya aku mengerti. Sangat sangat mengerti. Cuma aku benci memikirkannya.

***

"Naruto-baka! Ngelawak, dong." Sakura memintaku melawak. Bukannya dia benci lawakanku?

"Kalau aku tidak mau, gimana?" balasku. Aku tidak menunjukkan ekspresi yang biasa kuberikan. Entah kenapa, moodku hari ini sangat buruk dan aku sangat benci dipanggil 'baka', 'bego', 'tolol', dan ejekan lainnya itu.

"Eh. Kenapa kau, Clown? Isi otakmu sudah habis ya?" tanya Sakura. Di telingaku, itu terdengar seperti hinaan.

"Sakura. Bisa nggak, nggak manggil aku dengan sebutan 'baka' dan yang lainnya itu?" tanyaku. Hitung-hitung menerapkan nasihat tak langsung yang kudapat dari Sasuke tadi.

"He? Ngomong apa sih, Naruto? Orang bego kayak kamu ya memang pantes dipanggil bego, goblok, tolol—"

Sakit... Perih... Aku tidak tahan lagi. Kuambil tasku dan aku pun melompat dari jendela kelasku. Aku mau pulang. Tidak peduli apa anggapan mereka tentangku.

_Cause words are too weapons if we don't choose'em carefully..._

***

Hari ini aku malas pergi ke sekolah. Biasanya aku tidak pernah tidak masuk sekolah walaupun sedang sakit parah. Aku tidak masuk karena aku benci melihat teman-temanku. Terlebih lagi, Sakura. Dia keterlaluan. Kenapa aku pernah menyukai dia? Huh.

Perutku bernyanyi. Suaranya sumbang. Dia minta diberi makan. Aku berjalan ke arah kulkas dan membuka isinya. Kosong, tentu saja. Aku malas memasak. Aku kembali lagi ke kasurku. Biarkanlah perutku kosong. Biar sakit dan mati. Kalau aku mati, pastilah tidak akan ada yang peduli. Mereka akan membiarkan jasadku di sini berhari-hari sampai membusuk. Setelah jasadku mengeluarkan bau busuk, barulah mereka membakar kamarku dan jasadku pun akan bertransformasi menjadi abu. Selesai.

_If we just try try try  
Just to be ni-nice-nice_

Hah. Radio sudah mulai siaran. Di desaku ini, siaran radio memang dimulai pada pukul sembilan.

_Then the world would be a better place for you and I_

NONSENSE!

_If we just live our lives  
Putting our differences aside  
Oh that would be so beautiful to me_

Kumatikan radio sialan itu. Aku benci lagu itu. Try Try Try yang dinyanyikan Jason M'raz. Yah, tadinya itu lagu favoritku. Aku sudah mencoba, mencoba dan mencoba untuk bersosialisasi dengan baik, tapi... apa yang kudapat? Ejekan! Duniaku tidak jadi lebih baik. Tadinya aku memang nggak keberatan jadi badut untuk memuaskan mereka, tapi... apa yang kudapat? Harga diri yang hancur!

-

'Tok tok.' Pintu rumahku diketuk. Siapa orang yang datang siang bolong begini?

"Siapa?" tanyaku dari dalam rumah.

Tidak ada jawaban. Ah, sial. Aku terpaksa melihatnya sendiri.

"Mau apa, ya?" tanyaku di depan pintu. Tamuku berambut hitam jabrik dan berkulit putih. "Sa-Sasuke..."

"Hei, Naruto. Kok nggak masuk sekolah, sih?" Seorang laki-laki bertaring dan berambut coklat jabrik muncul dari balik punggung Sasuke. Disertai teman-temanku yang lain.

"Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji..." Mau apa mereka kemari? Aku sengaja tidak masuk sekolah untuk menghindari mereka. Tapi, kenapa mereka mengunjungiku?

"Sakura sudah cerita sama kami. Kau pasti marah sama kami, kan, Naruto. Maaf ya, kami selalu mengejekmu." Kiba meminta maaf padaku. Padahal dia tidak salah apapun. Kiba tidak jahat. Dia selalu bersamaku. Sahabat bagiku.

"Hahaha. Sudahlah," kataku sambil menahan tangisku. "Kalian tidak salah, kok."

"Oh, Naruto. Ada seorang lagi yang ingin minta maaf padamu," ucap Sasuke.

Siapa?

"Sa-Sakura. Ayo."

"Aku belum siap!"

"Ayolah, Sakura."

Huh. Mau apa si Sakura ini?

"Aw!" jeritnya saat kepalanya membentur dadaku. Maaf. Aku sudah nggak merasakan getaran-getaran lagi padanya, jadi aku bersikap biasa saja. "Naruto, aku mau minta maaf."

"Maaf kenapa?" kataku pura-pura tak tahu. Padahal aku memang sangat mengharapkan kata 'maaf' keluar dari mulut perempuan itu. Aku kesal.

"Sebenarnya aku dipaksa Sasuke. Ah, tidak. Aku selalu mengejekmu. Menghinamu. Tapi... Tapi... Sebenarnya aku suka leluconmu, kok," kata Sakura.

Aku kesal padanya. Sangat kesal. Uh, tapi... Dia manis. Sialan.

"Sudahlah, Sakura. Aku maafkan. Lain kali jaga mulutmu, ya." Aku tersenyum lima jari seperti biasanya. Kali ini tulus. Senyum lebar yang tulus untuk semua teman-temanku. Yah. Melihat wajah manis Sakura, entah kenapa hatiku langsung memaafkannya.

"Na-Naruto... I-ini aku bawakan bento. Di-dimakan, ya..." Seorang anak perempuan berambut indigo menyerahkan kotak bento padaku. Sebenarnya, aku tidak tahu siapa dia. Tapi, ini bento buatan tangan khusus untukku yang pertama. Aku senang sekali.

"Terimakasih!" ucapku riang. Wajah anak perempuan itu langsung memerah. Anak yang lucu. "Hei, ayo semuanya masuk. Minum teh dulu," ajakku.

Baru kali ini teman-temanku datang ke rumahku. Rumah sepi dan sunyi yang kuhuni sejak aku dilahirkan.

"Hei, Sasuke. Ayo masuk," ajakku saat melihat Sasuke tidak bergerak sama sekali.

"Memangnya kau temanku? Kau benci denganku kan, Naruto?"

Aku tersenyum dan merangkul bahunya, "Mulai hari ini kau temanku, SasSay."

"SasSay? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke heran.

"Menurutmu?" tanyaku balik.

"Err... Sasuke-Sayang?"

"Sasuke-Sayton."

**

* * *

-THE END-

* * *

**

**A/N**: Makasi udah baca ^^  
Haha. Iya iya. Ini emang gaje abis, tapi... Bikin fic ini jadi pelampiasan bete yang sangat berguna bagi saya.. Kalo ada kalimat/kata aneh yang nggak dimengerti silahkan bertanya. Kritik dan saran juga diterima.  
Jaa~

Ctt.: sayton dari kata syaitonirojim, artinya setan.


End file.
